


A Moment for Each Other

by EchoGekkos



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Little plot, Mostly Smut, Some Fluff, These two just want to love each other, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/pseuds/EchoGekkos
Summary: Link and Mipha take some much-needed time off for a small vacation in the Hebra Region, choosing a hot spring for their relaxing break. It's a perfect opportunity for them to share their love for each other. A one-shot for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	A Moment for Each Other

Ceti’s Refuge. A small retreat in the rising heights of the Hebra Region. It was here that one who loved relaxation, quiet, and meditation could spend their time at the small hot spring resort nestled in the Tabantha Hills. It was not as popular as the Sturnida Secret Spring, where many a tourist, traveler and Rito native clawed at for a reservation. As such, the smaller spring was rarely ever visited, only ever seeing half occupancy even during its busiest weeks.

Perfect for Mipha and Link. They had arrived at the Refuge hours ago, and both were extremely pleased to hear that they would be the only guests for their stay. While she wouldn’t mind sharing the pool and space with others, Mipha was _extremely_ pleased to learn that other than their hosts, it would just be the two of them. That had been the whole goal of their visit. Simply to spend some time together, away from everything revolving around the prophecy for a while. With everything going on, between the battles, the monsters, the Yiga, the _politics_...some time with Link alone was just what she needed.

Snowflakes fell above Mipha, the pitter-patter of the gentle precipitation against her brow was a nice contrast to the hot waters of the spring. She took a deep breath, and sunk lower into the pool, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on her scales. Her head-tail was propped up against rocky sides of the pool, while her gills were shut tight to prevent the spring water from passing through them. While she could have easily opened her gills to breath, the heat of the pool and the minerals within would irritate them. They’d inflame and itch to Damnation and back should she open them for long. Better for her to breathe through her mouth than deal with discomfort for the rest of the night.

She spied Link across from her. The Hylian too shared a look of absolute contentment. His head lay back against the stone of the pool, while his arms were splayed out to the sides. The falling snowflakes apparently did not bother him either, as they gently settled on his face before turning to droplets of water. He looked like the perfect picture of serenity.

Amber eyes roamed over his form. She could see lean muscles that flared throughout his form. His light skin now tinged with red from the heat. Nothing like the scales of her people, where their complexion wasn’t so easily influenced by nature. Yet for her, she had come to appreciate the differences. It was incredibly exotic... and alluringly beautiful. 

Mipha also did not miss the fact that the Hylian wore nothing but a towel around his waist, customary for the hot spring resorts. She might have let her eyes linger there for longer than she’d cared to admit. But could anyone blame her, now that she and Link were becoming more deeply intimate?

Desire welled within her, taking form in a delicious idea. Mipha shifted over from her position slowly, creeping forward like a predator, determined to disturb the water as little as possible. Like a pike stalking its prey, she slowly fell upon him, reaching within inches. Her face was a hair's breadth away from his, and oh so tantalizingly close.

His eyes were still closed, and his chest rose and fell at a steady pace. Link was none the wiser. Excellent.

She leaned in swiftly, stealing a quick, but soft kiss from him. Link startled, arms flailing as he righted himself up. His hand reached out to grab Mipha, but she quickly danced out of his grasp. Ripples and waves lashed through the pool from their movements, shattering the once still surface.

“What’s this? A Hylian Knight caught off his guard?” she teased in a playful tone. 

There was a smile threatening to break out on Link’s lips. “Only cause I let you. Heard you coming.”

“Don’t lie. I surprised you, fair and square.”

Link crossed his arms in a huff, his eyes breaking his sight with hers as he stared off to the side.

Mipha moved back in closer to Link once again, putting an extra sway in her hips as she approached. She knew he was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. He’d be hard-pressed to keep his line of sight off of her.

“Don’t be a sore loser Link,” Mipha said in a low, sultry tone. She then reached up, snaking her hands behind his head, webbed ringers running through his sandy blonde hair. Leaning in ever so close, her lips nearly brushing with his. Mipha could feel his hot breath on her face, and how it quickened in her presence. His piercing blue eyes returned to look at her, rarely blinking as if he was witnessing something that would disappear the minute he looked away. His own hands reach underneath her arms; calloused fingers pleasantly moving across her scales as they rested against her back.

Goddess. It was so hard to keep her little game going. Temptation flared in her core. She wanted to push him down and pin him against the back of the pool, to capture his mouth with hers and taste him. To let her hands wander and roam over the man she has come to love so much. Moments like these made her heart want to burst with joy and love.

But she had an appearance to keep. So she lightly brushed her lips with his again. She felt Link shudder from the touch, and his hands tightened their grip.

“Besides, how could I stop there?”

She couldn't hold back. The dam holding back her desire broke. Mipha kissed him fully this time. It was a slow and gentle kiss...putting her passion, her desire, her love, behind it. The taste of him flooded her mouth oh so pleasantly.

Link's tongue darted out, asking for entry, to which she acquiesced. Their soft kiss quickly turned into a battle of dominance as their tongues fought the other for control. 

Mipha moaned into his mouth. _Goddess, yes. Just like that._ Never before did she realize how intimate, how _pleasurable_ it was to be kissed by him...to kiss him as fervently back. 

He had the experience. That had caused an embarrassing small spat of jealously months ago, knowing that he once did this for someone else. That had quickly been quashed and left to die, knowing that he put his entire heart into these moments with her, just as she did for him.

Mipha felt him pull her towards him as he made to sit back down in the pool. She followed his movements, falling down with him, but determined to keep her lips on him. Link pulled her into his lap, her weight resting against his chest. Mipha straddled his legs as she continued to steal his breath from him, barely giving him a moment of respite.

A few seconds later, she broke the kiss, moving back so she could reach down to touch his leg. Scaled fingers pressed against his skin, gliding them upwards along his inner thigh.

He huffed sharply at that. Music to her ears.

“Link?” she asked. The question itself was obvious enough.

“Yes..,” Link pleaded.

Reaching his lap, Mipha found what she had been looking for: Link’s desire straining underneath the towel. She ghosted a touch through the cloth, feeling him rigid and upright. 

“Goddess…” The delight in his voice was palpable.

She slipped her hand underneath the towel and began massaging his length. The water made it easy for her hand to move from tip to base, giving him _just_ enough pleasure that she knew must have been tantalizingly aching.

Mipha felt Link’s own hand reach out for her. His thumb found her clit, and slid the calloused digit across the small nub. A buzz of pleasure shot through her nerves.

Between short breaths, she whispered into his ear. “Tell me what you need.”

“I...need…” Link barely managed out through Mipha ministrations.

“Hmmmm?”

“You...I need you. Please, Mipha.”

A torrid of desire flooded her chest. This man. This wonderful Hylian. He had no idea the power he held over her. Such an answer threatened to make her heart burst. She captured Link in another kiss, fiercer this time, letting him know just how much she needed him too. She moved her hands from him, and with a swift tug, removed the towel around his waist. The cloth was discarded behind her, left to drift away. She hovered over his waist, grabbing a hold of his length as she lined herself up, then sheathing herself onto him. Mipha gasped she felt him enter her and earned a deep groan from Link’s own throat. She took a few seconds to adjust to him before she began moving in earnest. A slow, steady, and delicious pace, taking her time to savor the feeling of him and the friction between them. She couldn’t help her own breaths of air quickening, audibly letting him know of the pleasure she felt.

It wasn’t long before Mipha increased her pace. She felt Link thrust upwards to match her own, moving in time with her. With eyes closed and head thrown back, she panted in pleasure as they continued to move against one another. Link’s own grip on her hips became vicelike. Not too hard to cause pain, but clearly desperate to hold onto her, to move and guide her, to feel her secure against him.

The sound of splashes filled the air around them. The water from the hot spring was fully turbulent from their actions. Smaller waves scattered throughout the pool, and colliding with the edges of the pool and spilling out into the snow on the side. The two cared little for the disturbance they were causing, losing themselves in the ecstasy they gave each other.

Mipha leaned forward onto him, arms coming around his back to hold him. She gasped into his ear, and whispered sweet nothing, mewling his name as she lost herself in the feeling of him. 

Goddess, he was _perfect_. To be the one to share her body with him, and him for her, to join together in these intimate moments...it was a dream come true. He was ever her rock, a steady beacon in the face of all the uncertainty. Even with his kind soul being smothered underneath the stoicism of being a hero, to crack that facade and bring about this emotion of love and lust within him pleased her to no end.

“Mipha...I’m…” Link managed out. She could feel him shuddering, holding back.

She was close too. A rare moment of the two sharing bliss together.

“Me too. Link...oh Link, please.”

He increased his pace, almost to a frantic level. She cried out and tried to match him. Her own core teetered on the edge, her mind screaming to hold back until his climax.

Suddenly Link exclaimed, and she felt him quiver within her. The feeling of his release caused her own orgasm to follow suit, legs turning to jelly as pleasure washed over her. Her nails dug into his back as she clung to him, riding out the waves of pleasure that came in like a tidal wave.

She felt Link gently move his arms underneath Mipha, and helped her move off of him. Just as she did, the Hylian pulled her back into an embrace. 

Mipha rested her head against his shoulder, still gasping for air. She could feel his chest rise and fall at a similar pace as they both came down. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek as she gave him a deep kiss. No hunger in this one, simply love and adoration for the man who meant everything to her.

“I love you,” she whispered into his mouth.

“I love you too.”

They held each other like that for a while before finally getting up. Link retrieved the discarded towel and wrapped it around his waist. Rising out of the water, the Hylian shivered, goosebumps rising throughout his skin. Mipha didn’t think she’d ever get over the fascination with skin, how it reacted so differently to the heat and cold. 

She followed behind him as Link moved to the edge of the pool and climbed out. He then held a hand out to Mipha, which she accepted, allowing him to help her out of the spring.

“You hungry?”

Mipha giggled. “Why am I not surprised that’s the first thing on your mind afterward”

Link looked embarrassed. The innocent, sweet side of him showing in full force. She wrapped her arms around his, bumping her hip into him.

“Yes. I think I would like some food as well.”

“I’ll see if they have any fish in stock.”

“If they don’t, it is quite fine. You know how much I adore your cooking.”

Link smiled and nuzzled his forehead with hers. “Thanks.”

Mipha laced her webbed fingers between his own, entwining her hand with his. She hummed a soft tune as they both walked across the snow-strewn stones, back to the main cabin of the resort.

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly a week late? Yes. Do I feel bad about it? Absolutely. Is that going to stop me from writing it? Hell no.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story! My first time writing smut so I hope I accomplished a decent job. I was aiming to try to combine some fluff and tasteful smut together. Always wanted to try writing it, so this is the result!
> 
> Funnily enough, I really struggled writing the theme of the smut. As a former lifeguard at a waterpark park, I for one had a real tough time thinking about Mipha and Link's actions within the spring. I just leave that there. ^_^;
> 
> Thanks to C_Areus, the-quiet-sea, and Ebony McCloud for your support in writing this. It is deeply appreciated.
> 
> And an even bigger thank you to all readers, writers, and fellow Miphlink lovers. Love you all and stay awesome.


End file.
